


You Must Be An Angel, So I'll Let You In

by GirlslikeGirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But a loveable dork, Hurt/Comfort, I feel bad for Kenma, KUROO IS A DORK, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, Scars, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Why do I always do this to my little cinnamon roll, cute kenma, mentions of abuse, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlslikeGirls/pseuds/GirlslikeGirls
Summary: Kenma has been through a lot which he really doesn't like sharing. Tetsurou, his boyfriend, is okay with this. One winter night four months into their relationship a question about names leads to a night of connection, romance, vulnerability and love that neither were expecting. Is Tetsurou the angel that Kenma was looking for?There are mentions of severe physical abuse with graphic depictions of the scars left behind. DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU!Title from Stranger and Vulnerable by the band Seconhand Seranade





	You Must Be An Angel, So I'll Let You In

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I was working on chapter four of The Kitten Who Could Fly, I had a random idea for a smut piece where Kuroo learns about a dark past from Kenma. It started out as something short, but morphed into the giant, cheesy, self-indulgent beast it is now. Sorry not sorry lol.
> 
> As I said in the summary, there are mentions of severe physical and emotional abuse with graphic depictions of the scars left behind. Please, if this triggers you, do not read the story. Your health and safety is more important.
> 
> Hope you all like it! Comments and Kudos much appreciated!!!

"Kenma, you gotta share the blankets. Otherwise I'll freeze to death!" Kuroo whined dramatically. The small blond huffed out a sigh but raised his arm anyway, allowing the taller cat-like man to burrow into his side so the blankets could wrap around them both. The two had been watching a movie when a snow storm blew through and took their power with it. The two were now getting by with just the light of Kenma's PS Vita that he continued to play despite his boyfriend’s protests. Kuroo looked up at the blond with big inquisitive eyes, prompting Kenma to pause his game.

"What is it Kuroo?"

"Why do you never call me by my first name?" Kenma tipped his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've been calling you Kenma since we met and you've never once called me Tetsurou. I just wonder why."

"I dunno, there's no real reason,” Kenma said with a shrug.

"It just feels weird. Just like how you never talk about yourself. We've been dating for 4 months, but I feel like I barely know you." He reached up to run a hand along Kenma's cheek but stopped short when the smaller man stiffened at his words. "I-It's okay. You don't have to answer. I'm sorry for prying. You'll let me in when you're ready."

No one had ever paid enough attention to notice the deliberate distance the younger kept to everything. No one, it seems, but Kuroo. "I-I was sur-surprised," Kenma said, letting out a shiver against the frigid winter night. "Now that you mention it though, I suppose I should show more."

"I don't want you to unless you want to." Kenma looked into Kuroo's eyes with his own golden, cat-like ones. He pressed a finger to Kuroo's lips to silence him.

"I want to." The unwavering conviction and sudden forwardness of the small male caused the other's eyes to widen. "I-I want to show you all of me."

To say Kuroo Tetsurou was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He was completely and utterly floored. He never wanted to push the idea of sex - Kenma had always seemed uncomfortable with physical intimacy - and as such the two had never moved beyond kissing, and even that had been mostly innocent. Kuroo didn't mind, he loved his little quiet kitten, but he certainly wasn't going to question this new boldness. "A-Are you sure?" Okay, maybe he was going to question it a little bit. But only to make sure that Kenma wasn't doing something he would later regret.

"You're the only one I'd do this for. I love you, Tetsurou." The use of his first name combined with the deep blush on Kenma's cheeks was enough to drive Kuroo forward, pressing his lips to the smaller man's. Kenma let out a soft sigh as Kuroo pulled the two into a standing position to deepen the kiss. This continued on for a while, Kuroo simply enjoying the breathy mewls Kenma would make in between kisses. Suddenly though, Kenma surged forward, voice keening with need "T-Tetsu please." This jump-started Kuroo, who let out a growl and skimmed his hands down Kenma's sides before reaching the space right below his ass.

"Jump kitten." And jump he did. Right into Kuroo's waiting arms. The taller of the two carried the other into the bedroom and was about to lay him on the bed to continue when Kenma pulled away.

"Wait outside for a sec."

"Why?" Kuroo was all but whining at this point.

"Wanna make it special kay?"

"Okay." Kuroo stepped outside the door, not even bothering to hide the tent forming in his pants. He hears the sound of cloth ruffling and a bump with a muffled "ouch". He chuckled lightly at that before hearing a soft "ready." Kuroo opened the door and was amazed by what he saw.  
There, framed by the moonlight, was his kitten. Kenma was wrapped in the duvet from the bed, however it had slipped on one side exposing a pale shoulder and part of his chest. Kuroo gulped when he noticed the fact that Kenma's chest was exposed. "Are you naked under there?"

"Yes," Kenma said softly. "I want you to see all of me." He almost looked afraid, but Kuroo could see the determination in his eyes. As he slipped the blanket off of his other shoulder the moonlight started to show what Kenma had kept hidden for so long. Large white scars marred the boys pale flesh in diagonal and straight lines. They criss-crossed, dipped and swept around his chest and shoulders. Kuroo put a hand to his mouth as tears came to his eyes, thoughts of sex forgotten.

He choked back a sob as he whispered, "That's not all is it?" Kenma looked down and shook his head.

"That's not even the worst part."He turned around so his back was facing Kuroo and dropped the blanket lower and lower revealing more scars until he crossed an area of skin that had obviously been burnt to cause a scar like that. Kuroo's shocked expression widened even more when he realized that this wasn't just a scar but a word. Right on the dimples above Kenma's ass was a brand that said simply "Mine!"

“Do you hate me now?” Kenma said, turning back around and replacing the blanket. “I’m damaged. Branded as someone else’s. You deserve better.” The man tipped his head forward, hair falling into his face. Kuroo was frozen until he noticed the blond’s shoulders shaking. He rushes forward and pulls the boy into his arms just as the first sob broke through. The normally emotionless boy had finally cracked. Kuroo couldn’t speak as he watched the small man fist his hands in his shirt, trusting Kuroo to hold the blanket up. As his shoulders shook, Kuroo fought the urge to cry himself before becoming overwhelmed with love for the tiny being before him.

“Kenma, I could never hate you,” Kuroo said. He waited until the blond’s cries quieted a bit before continuing. “I could never hate you. You’re absolutely beautiful. Whoever hurt you like that didn’t deserve you. You are my kitten, my angel, and the love of my life, and nothing,” he brushed Kenma’s hair behind his ear before lifting his head from where it had been buried in Kuroo’s chest, “will change that for me.”

“R-really?” Kenma said shakily. “Even though I’ve been damaged beyond repair?”

“You aren’t beyond repair,” Kuroo said. “You’re perfect.” With that he leaned down and captured Kenma’s lips in a kiss. The smaller responded immediately, surging forward as new tears poured from his eyes. Kuroo reeled back upon feeling the new liquid on his cheeks. “Wait, why are you crying now?”

“I feel so loved,” Kenma said simply in reply. He wrapped his small arms around Kuroo as the dark haired man looked deeply into his golden eyes.

Kuroo felt his heart swell with joy at the small man’s words, moving to kiss him again. They turned and laid back on the bed, Kuroo on his side so as to not scare Kenma. Kenma mewled into the kiss and reached his tiny hands up to fist in Kuroo’s hair. “Make me feel beautiful,” the blond breathed out, cheeks turning bright pink with the realization that he had blurted it out. Kuroo let out a slight husky sounding chuckle.

“As you wish, my little kitten.” And with that, he attacked the smaller with kisses, starting all over his face. He then kissed down his throat, finding his pulse point and sucking gently at it. Kenma made a keening sound high in his throat and the red that had bloomed on his cheeks spread to his chest, further calling attention to the jagged white scars. Kuroo knew exactly what to do about those. “These,” he said as he pressed a feather light kiss to the one at the base of his throat, “are absolutely beautiful.” He kissed each of them in turn following the lines. “My kitten’s battle scars, showing just how strong he is.” Kenma shivered and moaned as Kuroo followed a particular scar that curled from the crest of his left shoulder down his small pec to his left nipple. Upon reaching the nipple, Kuroo took it into his mouth and sucked harshly. Kenma’s chest popped off the bed as he moaned lowly. Kuroo smirked, continuing to play with it as his hand came up to tweak the other nipple.

“Tetsurouuuu,” Kenma sighed out, writhing and trying to push his hips (still covered by the blanket) into Kuroo’s. Without thinking, Kuroo shifted, moving above Kenma so that the boy would have better access to his hips, which Kenma happily accepted. After a while he pulled off Kenma’s nipples with a pop, feeling the other’s small hands fumbling at the hem of his shirt. “Too many clothes,” Kenma said.

“Let’s fix that, shall we?” Kuroo murmured huskily, shifting onto his knees and lifting his T-shirt over his head. He threw it on the ground next to Kenma’s clothes before being drawn right back to his previous ministrations. He started making his way down another scar that had started in the small ridge between Kenma’s pecs. When he reached the swell of Kenma’s stomach, the smaller male went completely rigid, scaring Kuroo into sitting up. As soon as he moved enough where Kenma could wiggle out from under him the man did so, scrambling to replace the blanket around himself as he pulled his knees to his chest. His eyes were wide with terror. “K-kenma?” Kuroo tried, hoping his boyfriend would respond. Kenma’s breathing had picked up and his eyes remained unfocused. It was like he was there, but not really. “Kenma, you’re with me, Kuroo. We’re in your apartment and you’re okay! Breathe! Please breathe!” Kuroo was freaking out himself, having never seen this before. Kenma’s entire body was shaking now and his chest was heaving with his pants.

“C-c-c-can’t,” the small boy rasped out, squeezing his eyes shut and still panicking.

Kuroo frowned, wishing their therapist friend Suga was there. Suga always knew what to do. He remembered something about the first step being to get Kenma to breathe properly before he passed out, so he decided to go with that. “K-ken, look at me. We’re gonna breathe together okay? In,” he breathed in deeply and held it for a bit. “And out.” He breathed out slowly. The smaller man continued to hyperventilate shallowly for a bit longer before finally being able to follow Kuroo’s breathing. As his breathing evened, his clouded eyes started to clear. Suddenly, He launched himself into Kuroo’s arms, tears streaming down his face once again.

“S-sorry I can’t be better for you Kuroo.”

“What do you mean Kitten? You’re perfect.”

“She,” Kenma hiccupped slightly, “the girl who hurt me. She always said I was too chubby and that she was the only one who would love me.”

“Well she was wrong, Kenma. I love you and think you’re beautiful, perfect even. And I will tell you every time you need a reminder.” Kenma nodded and the two cuddled for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“I’m sorry I stopped…all this,” The man gestured around the bed.

“It’s okay, you were scared. I understand.”

“I still want it though. Still want you.” The voice was barely above a whisper and muffled into Kuroo’s chest.

“What’d ya say?”

“Still want you,” Kenma repeated louder, though his voice was still shaky. “That is, if you still want me.”

“Of course!” Kuroo exclaimed. “Are you sure it’s a good idea right now?”

“I’ll say stop if I need to,” Kenma said, his golden eyes darkening as his face took on a determined look. With that, he pushed his face back into Kuroo’s chest and nipped gently at the skin there. He pressed his soft lips multiple times to the ridge between Kuroo’s pecs before moving to one of the man’s nipples. He bit down barely hard enough to hurt, causing Kuroo to moan. A smirk formed on the small man’s face as he continued licking and sucking.

“K-k-kenma,” Kuroo moaned out, gripping the man’s blond hair. He tugged gently and Kenma let out a soft moan pulling off the nipple with a wet sound. He looked up into Kuroo’s eyes with his own half lidded golden ones, the lewd blush having once again taken over his face.

“Why stop?” The small man said, a pout overtaking his features. Kuroo chuckled breathlessly.  
“I wanna slow it down a bit. I want our first time together to last, and if you keep doing what you’re doing it won’t.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

“Also,” Kuroo’s own blush deepened. “I wanted to make you feel beautiful tonight. Ravish you completely.” Kenma’s eyes darkened further with lust and he let out a breathy sigh at Kuroo’s words.

“If you say so.”

“Oh, I say so, Kitten.” Kuroo pulled Kenma’s legs until he was flat on his back on the bed again. He had an idea on how to make Kenma feel beautiful and ravished at the same time. “I’m going to play a game.”

“What kind of game?” Kenma looked slightly put out by this idea.

“Oh, how I love thee, let me list the ways,” Kuroo said with a smile. He had to choke back a laugh at Kenma’s confused yet still lust blown expression before continuing. “Basically, I get to kiss you everywhere and wherever I kiss, I have to tell you why I love that part.” Kenma let out an annoyed groan at this while throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Just say you wanna compliment me instead.”

“This is more fun!” Kuroo said with a smile. He removed Kenma’s arm from his face. “Hey, I want you to look at me. Your eyes are beautiful don’t you know?”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Kuroo said as he kissed both of Kenma’s eyebrows. “They’re like orbs of liquid gold.” He then kissed his hair. “And your hair is like the pudding you eat so much. It’s so soft and sweet I want to play with it all day.” As he continued kissing across Kenma’s face the small man wavered back and forth between pleased and pensive.

“Kuroo,” Kenma said after the fifth compliment, this time about his cheeks. Kuroo lifted his face to look Kenma in the eyes. “I don’t deserve these.”

“But you do Kitten. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and I will never run out of compliments for you.” Kuroo murmured deeply. He then leaned next to Kenma’s right ear. “I love how your ears are so sensitive.” He then ran his tongue up the shell of the ear, causing Kenma to have a full body shiver. When Kuroo bit down slightly, a soft “Testurou,” was emitted. “I love how your lips are like two plush pillows with a little rip in the bottom because you bite it when you get nervous.” He kissed Kenma, the latter pushing his tongue against closed lips. “I love how your tongue is so small and gentle, even when you get impatient.” He then opened his mouth, allowing Kenma access. The younger gladly took it and pushed his tongue in, causing Kuroo to let out a moan of his own.

After a couple seconds, Kuroo broke the kiss, getting a whine in response. Kuroo smirked before moving his lips to the pale column of Kenma’s throat. “I absolutely love how snow white your skin is.” He kissed it again before continuing. “I also love the beautiful and enchanting little sounds those vocal cords can produce.” Kenma let out a mewl in response as Kuroo found his pulse point and started nipping and sucking to form a mark. He then made his way down Kenma’s chest and shoulders, leaving multiple marks in his wake. He even kissed Kenma’s hands when he got to them, talking about how cute they looked wrapped around his gaming consoles.

Kuroo then hovered over the soft swell of Kenma’s abdomen again. He locked eyes with the younger and held that contact as he pressed a kiss to the skin there. “Your torso is beautiful. It’s soft in a way that makes it a great pillow and I could lay my head on it all day if you let me. It’s small like the rest of you, but not skinny enough to make you look frail. You’re perfect.” He showered kisses over the area as Kenma’s blush grew. When Kuroo looked up he saw more tears in Kenma’s eyes. “No, no, no,” he said softly as he reached up to wipe the man’s face. “No more tears, only smiles okay?”

Kenma sniffled. “No one’s ever said things like that to me and meant it."

“Well I’ll always mean it. So don’t worry about that.” Kuroo then wiggled his fingers across Kenma’s sides, causing the small man to giggle slightly before breaking off into a moan as Kuroo sucked a mark into his left hip bone. “These hips could cut glass if you wanted them to. They’re beautiful, just like everywhere else.” He placed a mark on the other side before continuing his ministrations down the man’s legs, completely ignoring his growing erection.

“And these thighs,” he says, squeezing Kenma’s right one, “They’re so strong, so thick in the best way.” He pressed a kiss to the right thigh before nipping at it, forcing a groan and shudder out of the smaller man. “And here? Here is absolutely perfect.” Kuroo drew out a high pitched whine from Kenma when he finally pressed his lips to the tip of the man’s leaking cock. Kuroo licked the underside before pressing another kiss to the head. “Beautiful.” He leaned away then, causing Kenma’s eyes to reopen and glare at him.

“You’re teasing again, stupid Kuroo.”

“Oya, oya am I? I hadn’t noticed.” The put out look on Kenma’s face gained intensity. Kuroo just chuckled. “Patience, Kitten. We’ll come back to that. I just want to admire the rest of you first.” And with that he quickly flipped Kenma over, pushing a squeak out of him. Kenma squirmed once more and Kuroo silenced his growing protest with a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Your neck is so pretty, so slender. It makes me want to get you a necklace so that I can see the pretty chain resting there.” He moved to the shoulders. “And your shoulders, so delicate, like a beautiful bird.” He kissed every bump on the way down Kenma’s spine. “Your skin is so soft and your back arches like a cat when your relaxed or tired. So cute.”

He grimaced a bit when he got to the word branded above Kenma’s ass. After a beat though he smiled again, pressing a kiss to the first letter. “Marvelous.” Then the second. “Irresistible.” The third. “Needed.” And finally the last. “Enchanting.” He ran his fingertips gently over the word, tracing the letters as he went, eliciting a shiver from Kenma. “I want you to forget everything about what this scar was, except for those four words. Those are what the scar stands for now, and those are what you are to me.” He kissed the area again before gently turning Kenma back over. The boy was smiling. A soft genuine smile, different from anything Kuroo had seen before. “I love you Kenma. You’re absolutely perfect to me. And I’ll keep saying it however many times you need.” He moved up the smaller’s body to press a kiss to his lips before bringing a hand up to grasp at his cock. It was achingly hard and the small man purred at the contact. Kuroo’s hand moved slowly as he stroked him, loving the sounds his Kitten could make.

“F-faster Tetsu,” Kenma breathed out, causing Kuroo’s eyes to blow wide and a sigh of his own to escape. He quickly complied, speeding up his hand as he steadily jerked the man off. After a few more minutes, Kenma’s whole body was shaking. “T-Tetsu, I…I’m gonna-”

“Go right ahead,” Kuroo purred, and Kenma let out a high pitched mewl as he released all over his own stomach and Kuroo’s hand. The smaller man yawned as his head returned to the pillow.

“Tetsu, I’m sleepy.”

“I bet Kitten. Don’t move yet though, I need to clean you off.”

“Kay,” the blond yawned out, watching his dark haired lover leave the room with sleepy golden eyes. After the other returned and rubbed over Kenma’s stomach with a warm cloth, he reached out lazily. “Wanna get you off too.” The dark haired man blushed a deep red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“Don’t worry about it,” He said. “Tonight was all about you.”

Kenma smirked deviously. “You came in your pants didn’t you?”

“It was an accident! You’re so beautiful I couldn’t help it.” The golden eyed man giggled.

“So much for our first time.”

“We can do that tomorrow. For now, let’s cuddle up and get some sleep.” Kenma nodded and Tetsurou pulled his now dirty pants and boxer briefs off before climbing into bed. “I love you Kitten.”

“I love you Angel.” Tetsurou blinked at that and looked down confused. He was about to say something when Kenma gave a snuffly-sigh, signaling he was already asleep. A small smile formed on the dark haired man’s face.

“If anything, my dear, you’re the angel.”


End file.
